Hiccup's new power
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: hiccup turns into a dragon and starts out a life as he machers from a hachling to a full night fury toothless has to look after hiccup like his father
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup's new power

Hiccup was waiting for toothless to meet him outside because the dragon was still half asleep. They were going into the forest to find some new dragon nip. When toothless got outside Hiccup had the what took you so long? Look. "Come on bud." Hiccup said. The to walked into the forest. Hiccup let out a wrid wine deep from his thought. Toothless wins. Hiccup acted like he didn't do anything. The dragon put the thought to the back of his head. When the two friends appeared in the clearing hiccup then snarled. Again hiccup acted like no one thing was wrong, toothless had grown to frighten he pounded onto hiccup putting his paw on his chest hiccup's body calmed down and went limp. Toothless then put his paw onto hiccup's head and looked at his toghts and toothless backed away as if he had seen a ghost. Hiccup's limp body sprung back to conushnins. "W-what'd did you just do to me?" hiccup asked he know felt like toothless had swooped minds with him all he riley could think about was hunting fish and other animals. Toothless still only stared at hiccup like he'd still seen a ghost. Hiccup waved his hand in front of him but whatever hiccup did nothing worked. Hiccup felt a surge of pain shock through his body. Hiccup snarled in pain still not realizing he'd snarled instead of yelp. "Oh god's what's happening to me?" hiccup said thorough clenching teeth. "Toothless I- I need your- help…" hiccup pass out. Toothless Trans finally snaps and runs over to hiccup nudging him. Trying to be gentle around hiccup because of what he saw in hiccup's mind. Toothless carry's hiccup's lifeless body to a nice size cave and laid down beside him toothless kept hiccup's body close to him at any sign of a struggle he would know. And with that he fell into a deep sleep.

*later*

Toothless awoke to hear snoring he moved his wing and looked down at a smaller skinner night fury it slept where hiccup once was. The dragons movement startled the little dragon. He stared up at the dragon. Toothless looked at the little dragon's foot to see it had returned. And then at the small dragons eyes they where an emerald green. The same color of hiccup's eyes, the small little night fury that now laid by toothless side was none other than hiccup. "Hey there hiccup how are you feeling?" toothless said with a small cooing notice to keep hiccup calm. "da-daddy?" hiccup said in a small voice looking up at toothless wide eyed and confused. Then out of the blue the small dragon starts purring as he settled back down into a comfortable position and fell asleep again. Toothless thought hiccup's behavior was odd even when hiccup was fifteen years old he was acting like a new born hatchling and he'd know well engh about hatchlings from some of the other dragons that lived under the rule of the red death a last year know toothless had his work cut out for him this time it was he who had to look after hiccup till he can reamber his human life that is if he ever was to turn human again.

*later*

The little dragon stared and toothless looked down at the little dragon. Hiccup smiled up at him. Toothless smiled back in return. Hiccup giggled and got up only to fall down again. Toothless helped him up a started to teach him how to keep his balance "use your tail to keep your balance ok." The dragon said. "Ok dad." The little dragon replied. Toothless found that Hiccup kept calling him his "dad" which wasn't true then again the transformason could have done this to him pretty much erasing his memories of his human life. Well most of them always. He then picked the hatchling up by the scruff and ran back towards the village. "No! Stop we'll be killed if we go to that village!" the little black dragon squealed! "Calm down you, hear me out its safe there for you they like dragons here." Toothless cooed softly trying his best to calm hiccup down since he didn't reamber much anymore from his past life. He took the little dragon into the village everyone stopped and looked at them as if they were a deadly despise like hiccup once thought he was but one dragon inputiculer asked the dragon what was going on. "Toothless is that a night fury hatchling?" the natter asked. "Well yes and no." toothless replied. The natter looked confused. "What do you mean to say toothless?" "Huh the little black wiggling hatchling you see is achalley hiccup." The dragon said. Everyone stared at toothless as if he was crazy. "No I'm telling the truth." Toothless said. "Daddy put me down!" hiccup squeaked. "Ok, ok there you are happy now hiccup?" toothless said. "Oh yhah thank you, thank you! I'm much more happy know." The little dragon said jumping around like a maniac. "Hiccup you're going to fall over you are aware of that so please stop jumping around." Toothless asked. The little dragon stopped. "Ok daddy." The little dragon said. Hiccup stood by toothless sintly waiting. "Wow how is this possible?" Stormfly asked. "I have no clue I looked at his thoughts when he was still human and I saw it… he knew something was happening to him because he acted strange just like a dragon! I didn't know what would happen so when he passed out I took him somewhere safe because well… I pained I need to know that if he did transform I could keep him safe so I could see if he still have his memories but unforchantly not." Toothless said. "Daddy what are you talking about?" hiccup asked. "Nothing hiccup it's for the grownups." Toothless said. "Oh I what to investigate this wrid please I what to see everything it's not like that cave we were in." hiccup complained but had an excited tone. "Huh let's find Stoick I'll have to figure out a way to talk to him. "Toothless said. "Let's go! Hiccup squealed. Toothless walked beside hiccup that had by now calmed down and walked at the same pace as he was. "So dad who was that Stoick guy you where talking about?" hiccup asked. "Well he's well a very good friend of mine." Toothless said. They arrive at the house. They enter. "Huh oh hello toothless where's hiccup?" Stoick asked. "Daddy why did he ask where I was doesn't he know that I'm right in front of him?" Hiccup asked. "Huh he's well refrying to someone else." Toothless said. Toothless pulled on stock's closts. "Ok I'm coming." Stoick said.

*later*

Everyone entered the elders hut. "Ah rurrrrrr w-what's happening to me!" hiccup snarled. "Uh what the?" "Hiccup are you ok?"Toothless asked "What in Thor's name happened and toothless how can I understand you?" hiccup asked. "Your questions will be answer soon enough hiccup haddock." Said a voice. "Uh?" "Hello again hiccup." saga said. "S-saga? I-is that riley you?" hiccup asked. "Yes hiccup it is." Saga said. "What is going on I thought this was going to be a normal day." Hiccup said. "Unforchantly you're going to have to spend 15 years as a dragon." Saga said. "Wait what no way I'll be 30 when I turn back." Hiccup said. "Not achalley your human side has stopped ageing temporally on your 16th birthday you'll turn human again but you will have a new power, you'll still be able to turn into a dragon still." Saga said. "So why did hiccup's transformason make him act like a hatchling?" toothless asked. "The reason is he's going to be going through all the same stages that you did stating as a hatchling." Saga said. "Um gurr I think that power is wherein off um." Hiccup said. "Yes the power here can only work for so long." "I what to keep my 15 year old mind not the other way around!" hiccup said struggling to keep control over his body. "Hiccup don't fight it your only causing yourself more stress!" toothless said sharply. "Yeah says you but un like you I would like to keep my 15 year old mind!" Hiccup said. "Oh I could make your life worse if I what'd to I could erase your whole memories if I what'd to." Toothless said. "Uh huh t-there's no point in Ar-arguing w-with y-you is t-there?" hiccup asked in pain. "That's right and I promise we'll get through this together. "Toothless said. "Ahrr f-fine but one more question before I turn back." Hiccup said. "What do you wish to know hiccup?" saga asked. "I need to know how to control my prophesy dreams as a dragon." Hiccup said. "Huh the same way you always have hiccup." Saga said. "Right thanks saga." Hiccup said. Hiccup turned back. "Uh what happened?" hiccup said. "Your fine hiccup." Toothless said. "Ok dad." Hiccup said rubbing himself ageist toothless' chest. "I can't believe what I'm hearing hiccup's going to stay like this for 16 years?" Stoick said socked. "Yes Stoick hiccup will stay in this state for 16 years." Saga said. "Oh and before you ask no there is no possible was to turn him back." Stoick closed his mouth. "What does that big man with the funny looking thing on his face talking about?" "Hiccup calm down he's talking about grownup stuff again." Toothless said. "Oh you guys are so boring!" hiccup complained. "Ok I'll take you where ever you what to go ok with you?" toothless said give him a half smile. "Riley where ever I what to go!" hiccup said. "Were ever you what to go?" Toothless said. Hiccup squeaked in excitement. "Hahaha ok let's go. I swear you never can sit still for 5 minutes can you?" Toothless said. "I haven't sat still since I was born." Hiccup said. "Oh that I believe." Toothless said. "Hey dad can I ask you something?" hiccup asked. "Sure hiccup what's on your mind?" toothless asked. "Well I what'd to know what prophesy dreams are?" hiccup said "and why I have them." "I can't achalley answer that hiccup you were born with them. I wish I could understand them but ever since you where younger you've taken them as warnings." toothless said. "Riley?" hiccup said. "Yup one time you've woken up screaming then when I came over you held onto me and wouldn't let me go." Toothless chuckled. "I don't reamber that." Hiccup said puzzled. "Well I do, but never mind that it's time to eat. Your hungry aren't you?" toothless said. "Of course I am what do you take me for a human?!" hiccup said sarcastically. "More and more every day." Toothless chuckled. "Riley?" hiccup asked. "Yes hiccup you're more then you realize." Toothless said. Hiccup thinks to himself. "What does he mean more then you realize." Hiccup thought to himself.

*later at the cove*

"Ok hiccup lesson on how to stock and coach pray that is lesson number one." Toothless said. "I feel wrid when you mention the caching part." Hiccup said. "Why what's wrong?" toothless asked. "Well this probably sounds stupid to hear from a night fury but… I don't what to kill!" hiccup said tears in his emerald green eyes. "That's right you don't like **blood**." Toothless said. "Even as a human you hated blood. I guess I under estimated you still having your personal likes and dislikes." "What I-I'm not human hiccup protested. "Hiccup I-'' toothless said. "Save it! You liar!" hiccup snapped. He ran into the forest. "No hiccup wait! You'll be killed!" toothless called. No reply. "What have I done…I have to tell Stoick." Toothless said running back to the village.

*with hiccup*

"No he's wrong I'm not human I can't be I just can't be!" hiccup yelled. "Wha." *thud* "oaf oh my head where am I?" hiccup said as he rubbed his paw on his head. "Well, well, well looks like we've got ourselves an outcast boys." Laghted a voice. "W-wh-who's there… s-sh-show yourselves!" hiccup squeaked. "Hahaha look at him so wreck and defenses hahaha he's no threat he's like all thoughts other humans hahaha." Said anther voice. "I'm not weak I'm one of the most fared and respected dragon in the whole world!" hiccup protested. "Oh yaeh provide it you little pipsquck!" hissed the third voice this time it was in his mind. "Ok I will!" hiccup said he let out a small roar. "Pahahahaha you're the world's most fared dragon you're more like an over grown chow toy hahaha. *Rorer!* "what in Hel's name was that?" "Get away from my son!" toothless snarled. "Oh yeah where so scared!" the second voice said. "You should be!" *fires a plasma blast* "ah i-it's a night fury! Let's get out of here." Said the third voice. The snaptrapper flow off. "uh." Hiccup passes out. "Uh hiccup? Hiccup!" toothless runs over to him. "Toothless is hiccup ok-'' "Hiccup." Stoick picks up the little dragons head. "Hiccup please wake up." Both Stoick and toothless say at the same time. Hiccup still lay moonless in Stoick's arms. "No. it's all my fault I kept'd it from him but it was for his own good because this was one of my outcomes that I thought would happen." Toothless said trying to hold back tears. "For the love of the gods why do you always have to be taken away from me?" Stoick yell out in tears. "Let's take him home." Toothless said.

*later back at hiccup's house*

"Uhh" [chirping] "so hiccup you decide to join the living "saga…Gothi?" "Uhh. Ohh." "Ooh. Where's toothless?" hiccup groaned. "I'm right here." "Toothless hey bud. Uh my head w-what happened? What did I do to myself? how much have I missed?" hiccup said. "Your full of questions aren't you hiccup." Saga said. "Hahaha yhah you could say that. Do you have the answers?" hiccup asked. "After we left the elders hut I thought I could tech you some new hunting skills but unforchantly you still hate blood so I brought up your human charistics and then you freckyed out and ran off into the forest from there on you had fallen a short distance of a cliff and you got into a fight with a snaptrapper. You basically passed out." Toothless concluded. "uh that explains a lot I think in the past 2 hours it's not like this isn't normal for me let me take a wild guess were covering flying next uh." Hiccup said. "You got that part right." Toothless said. "Uh so how long will this last for?" hiccup asked. "For a little while longer but you're going to have to get mind-wiped." Saga said. "w-what do you mean mind-wiped?" hiccup said. "I have to erase most of your memories." Toothless replied. "n-no I won't let you do that toothless if you erase my memories as a human I won't have anything!" hiccup snarled in protest. "And if I don't you'll die that same snaro happened a few months ago with your leg… if they didn't cut it off you'd be dead. Toothless scolded. "Uh… It's not the same thing! I can't lose my memoires over something so stupid I didn't ask to be a dragon I didn't ask to be bullied about my life the only one besides you that riley did care was my mother that is dead because of a dragon attack when I was six years old I reamber that faithful night I watch my mother die right in front of me I reamber being beside my father standing there crying I watched as they burned the coffin my mother was in and I most suitably reamber what my father told me… "When you get older I what you to invent a weapon that would kill dragons easier!" I did exactly that I brought down the strongest dragon in the whole world and not one person believed me not one not even my own father! I will not let you erase my memories!" hiccup protested. Toothless eye where wide at the fact hiccup was telling him one of his most treasured and painful memories. "I'll make a deal with you hiccup I won't erase your memories fully I'll only move them ok with you?" toothless asked. The rage had known left hiccup's gaze. "If you can do that and lave all my memories alone it's ok with me." Hiccup said. "Ok hiccup" "wait!" "Yes what is it hiccup promise me that you wouldn't go back on your world." Hiccup said. "I promise you hiccup." Toothless said. "Get some rest hiccup." Saga said. "Ok saga." Hiccup said as he fell asleep.

*downstairs*

"Did I make a good disigon or do I have to brack my promise to hiccup?" toothless asked. "You know what you have to do toothless even if you made him a promise but take this into considoerason he'll regain his human cwalatys after he turns back if you do erase his memories." Saga said. "I guess I have to make up my mind." Toothless said. "unforchantly." Saga said.

*with toothless outside*

"Huh I wish I know what to do… I wish I had a choice but if I don't erase hiccup's memories… he'll just go and do that same thing again…he could get hurt or worse… he could die… someone anyone please help me I don't know what to do I what to keep my promise to hiccup but I have to protect him even if I have to go back on my promise to him… "found myself today, Oh I found myself and ran away, Something pulled me back,  
The voice of reason I forgot I had, All I know is you're not here to say, What you always used to say, But it's written in the sky tonight, So I won't give up, No I won't break down, Sooner than it seems life turns around, And I will be strong, Even if it all goes wrong, When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe, Someone's watching over me, Seen that ray of light, And it's shining on my destiny, Shining all the time, And I won't be afraid, To follow everywhere it's taking me, All I know is yesterday is gone, And right now I belong, To this moment to my dreams, So I won't give up, No I won't break down, Sooner than it seems life turns around, And I will be strong, Even if it all goes wrong, When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe, Someone's watching over me, It doesn't matter what people say, And it doesn't matter how long it takes, Believe in yourself, and you'll fly high, And it only matters how true you are Be true to yourself and follow your heart, So I won't give up, No I won't break down, Sooner than it seems life turns around, And I will be strong, Even if it all goes wrong, When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe, That I won't give up, No I won't break down, Sooner than it seems life turns around, And I will be strong, Even when it all goes wrong, When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe, That someone's watching over, Someone's watching over, Someone's watching over me, Someone's watching over me." "Toothless?" "Huh hiccup shouldn't you be asleep?" toothless said. The little black dragon sat beside toothless. "I've been thinking… about you having to erase my memories. Say if you did do a full mind-wipe would you be able to return my memories?"Hiccup asked. "I'm not sure; maybe, no dragon has ever tried it before." Toothless said coldly. "What do you mean no dragon? You mean that I'm not the first human to become a dragon?" hiccup asked. "You're the first of my kind to become a night fury." Toothless said. "so I'm the only human night fury…wow… that's achalley a shock seeing that night furies are one of…the most strongest types of dragons…no way I reamber something from my past!" hiccup said. "What?" toothless asked. "I reamber dad and Gobber and other Vikings taking me somewhere on the eastern border it was an island inhabited by…night furies!" hiccup said in horror. Toothless jaw dropped. "I had to stay on the ship…I was seven years old. I watched as the black dragons came out. Two of which looked like the leaders. The male was strong with glowing yellow markings. The female was a young buttaful dragon she remained me of the northern lights." Hiccup said. "Hiccup… thoughts two dragons…where my parents." Toothless said. "What!" hiccup's face was full of terror. "m-my father…h-he… he killed them!" hiccup said in pain. "Uh…men…hiccup at any point did you leave the ship?" toothless asked. "Yeah why?"Hiccup asked. "You came into my cave didn't you? You know I was there…but you told your father that there weren't any more dragons left." Toothless said. "Ohh i-I did."Hiccup said in disbelief "who know we'd saved each other's fates." Hiccup said. "i-I guess but thank you." toothless said. "For what?" hiccup asked. "For letting me know the truth." Toothless said. "You're welcome I guess." Hiccup said. "Let's both get to sleep you'll be back to your other self tomorrow." Toothless said. "I'm not sleeping!" hiccup said. "You're still going to turn back." Toothless said. "Never mind." Hiccup said. Toothless laughed. "What I'm happy to be my normal self thank you very much." Hiccup said. How about I give you a mind- wipe so you think you're human. Think about them fishes!" hiccup said. Silence. Then both of the dragons started laughing. *whoop* "ah!" hiccup let of screech of pain. "Uh hiccup!" toothless yelled. "Help I can't move!" hiccup said. Toothless tries to release hiccup. "Ugh stupid human traps!" toothless creased. "Eh, eh, eh watch it bud." hiccup snapped. "I can't brack it." Toothless said. *whoop* "Gah. rur." toothless snarled. "hahaha looky what we have here two night furies, perfect Alvin will be most pleased, the boy will come to get his perches night furies then will have him." Salvage said. "Salvage! Rur how'd you get here without being spotted!" hiccup snarled. "Hiccup… it's no use we can't brack our binds." Toothless growled silently. "You give up to easily!" hiccup snarled. "Just wait I think we can use you to are advantage." Toothless said. "How?" hiccup asked. "Reamber your going to turn back ,right, so if you can annoy everyone including Alvin, I can tack out the guards and you're going to run and don't look back." Toothless said. "Have you lost your mind we fight together like always?" Hiccup protested. "no hiccup, one were fighting humans and two your mind and body will be switched back to annoying hatchling! do you see where I'm going with this conversation." Toothless snarled. Hiccup snarled as he was pushed he bit down hard on the guard's wrist. *crack* the guards wrist broke like a twig. The guard let out a painful yell. Hiccup bared his fangs snarling harshly. "Hiccup what are you doing!" toothless snarled. "Stay away toothless if I lose control I could hurt you so stay back!" hiccup snarled. "Hiccup you can't kill it's not in your nature!" toothless said. "We'll take this one take the other!" salvage said. "Gah!" toothless snarled. "Huh? Toothless!" hiccup snarled. "Ha!" hiccup ran at the outcasts. He pinned one down. "Toothless you ok?" hiccup snarled. "Ah get this crazy dragon off of me!" yelled the pinned down outcast. Hiccup's gaze fell back onto his pray. Hiccup let out a roar of fury. Hiccup let the outcast up and roared again. Hiccup bared his fangs again snarling. "Get me that secret weapon!" salvage yelled. Salvage gets handed a needle. "Uh no, no, no, no way uh uhh I anight no fool I know what that medicine is in that! It will knock me out no chance fat outcast you're not going to take me alive!" hiccup snarled. An outcast holds hiccup to the ground so he couldn't move. "this should put you right to sleep." Salvage said.


	2. Announcement

Announcement

Ok sorry it's taking so long to write my stories but I have so many stories to write it takes forever to write and continue them but I hope to have the second chapter up soon it's spaced out more and I find it's going to be much easier to read. And yes I know my spelling sucks I can't spell very well and auto correct sucks at times so please bare with me here. So as well if you've read my other story you'd see there's no quota sons and you can't tell who the hell is talking sorry I use pics in most of my stories and it doesn't come up with pics so yeah sorry.

Hope to update soon from hiccupandtoothless294


	3. Chapter 2

Hiccup's new power

Chapter 2

"Not a chance Salvage I'm not and I mean not going to let you come anywhere near me!" Hiccup snarled.

"Hiccup your trapped you don't know anything about your powers and I hilly doubt this is a good time to practice!" Toothless growled.

"You quite to fast I will not be beaten again, not like before I don't what to keep having you save my butt all the time!" Hiccup snarled again.

Salvage injects hiccup with the needle. Said dragon's eyes closed and lay motionless.

"Hiccup!" Toothless cried.

Salvage injects toothless with the needle as well. The last thing Toothless sees is hiccup's body.

*On Outcast Island*

"Daddy w-wake up." Cried a scared voice. Toothless opened his eyes warily to see a small atmen brown night fury hatchling starring down at him with scared eyes.

"It's ok Hiccup come over under my wing I'll keep you safe." Toothless purred.

Hiccup ran under Toothless' wing. Toothless could feel Hiccup's body shacking with terror.

"W-where are we?" Hiccup asked terror in his voice.

"Where on Outcast Island. Promise me if one of these human come you'll hide under my wing and not move." Toothless said.

"I promise Daddy I'm not going to get hurt anymore." Hiccup said.

"Good know rest you look extorted." Toothless purred.

Hiccup snuggled close to toothless' chest and fell asleep.

Toothless thinks to himself. "They think Hiccup's going to come save us…but he's not because Hiccup's lying right beside me. How am I going to get us out of this?"

"Ah huh huh Dad I hear them! They have a tazer!" hiccup cried. Toothless looks up. Two outcast solders come to the door one holding a black box and the other a pole.

"No… Hiccup stay close to my body but not touching you let your instincts do their job if they grab you, you have to fight them I know you hate blood but there's no other way you can't let them take you away from me." Toothless said.

Hiccup dose as he's told, dropping into a hunters crouch growling.

The outcast holding the black box zaps toothless and the other puts a long rope attached to a pole around Hiccup's neck.

Both of them shriek.

Toothless falls to the ground breathing hard.

"Daddy…Help!" Hiccup cries.

Toothless watches the outcasts take Hiccup away.

"No…h-h…" toothless passes out.

*With Hiccup*

Hiccup whimpers but doesn't try and get away he just whimpers to himself. The outcast solders walk out into a room frailer to the one hiccup was in with toothless; the solders put Hiccup into a wooden cage and lock it. Hiccup looks up to see a man that looks a lot like Stoick but with a black bred and an evil glare. Hiccup backs away from the man shacking.

"S-stay away f-from me I-I don't what to hurt anyone I just what to be back with my daddy." Hiccup cried.

"HA, HA, HA it's my lucky day Hiccup's got toothless and has a Night Fury hatchling two dragons with one stone." Alvin laughed.

"He put up quite a fight yesterday Alvin just like the boy and yet today he is frightened." Salvage spoke.

"Just like the boy eh? Well I suppose with the boys smarts, he could have figured out how to turn into a Night Fury." Alvin said taking a closer look at the little dragon.

That's when Alvin meets Hiccup's emerald green dragon eyes.

"Well would ye' look at that, I already have hiccup in my grasp but things I feel are going to be different, know that Hiccup's gotten into this predicament he probably doesn't reamber how to turn back and I'm not waiting years for him to turn back will just have to make techs to get Hiccup to train the dragons here." Alvin said.

"He still seems attached to Toothless as well Alvin I think if Hiccup's memoires have bine turned from human to dragon that would make toothless the closes thing to his father right." Salvage pointed out.

Alvin chuckled "well then let's bring out Toothless shall we, let's see if this works."

The outcast gauds leave the room to go get toothless.

"No dad! Please don't hurt him anymore today."Hiccup sobbed, his tears run down his scales. Hiccup lets lose a shriek which let lose a; green and black plasma shot. Alvin turns to see smoke rising from the cage. Hiccup's emerald green eyes glow in the smoke. Hiccup growls his body shacking.

Toothless bolts into the room.

"Hiccup Stop!" Toothless cried.

Hiccup panted onto the floor and sits down in front of him. Toothless bends down allowing Hiccup to get on his back.

"When I tell you to open my tail move the petal ok." Toothless said.

"Yeah bud I already know, now come on!" Hiccup growled.

"Good to have you back with your human mind Hiccup we need it." Toothless said running.

"I know. It's hard to fight my dragon mind to be me again but at times like this my mind lets it's guarded down so I take that opportunity and take control over my body." Hiccup said.

"You're lucky you have control over your body some don't get that chance." Toothless growled.

Hiccup opens the tail and both toothless and Hiccup escape once again from Outcast Island.

*Hiccup and toothless land in the cove*

"I'm going to allow my other side to control my body again. Hiccup said.

"Are you sure? I've never thought you'd what to be controlled like that?" Toothless asked.

"I don't but my dragon body can't handle my human mind that's why I can only stay this state for so long." Hiccup said his body beginning to shack.

"Hiccup- never mined, but have to ask do you still what me to move your human side to the back of your mind?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup shacks his head. "No not unless we need to if we move my human mind we move this side of me. Besides you still need me you can't fly." Hiccup said.

"Well you've got a point ok fine know let's go back to the village that is if you're ok with going back after that expiries?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah of course its home and I'll just have to get over it." Hiccup said.

"Ok turn back if you what to know or wait till we get back to the village." Toothless said.

"I'll turn back in the training arena that way I can't run off like last time." Hiccup said.

Toothless nodded.

"I'll race you to the training arena." Hiccup said.

"You're on hatchling!" Toothless teased.

Both run off.

*At the training arena*

"I won slow poke!" Hiccup purred in triumph.

"Man where do you get the energy? You're like a brown bluer. Men are you fast. When your about the same size as me where going to have a flying race see which one of us is faster in the air." Toothless said panting.

"Hey hiccup hi toothless let me guess hiccup challenged you to a race?"Astrid asked.

Toothless nodes.

"Oh you poor dragon." Astrid sighed.

"Hahaha and he's as slow as Gronkle." Hiccup teased.

"OH Ha ha shut up would yeah you told me you'd change back to your other self once we got here, reamber?" Toothless said.

"Oh that's right I said I'd turn back ugh oh how I regret saying that… toothless please block the door."Hiccup said.

Toothless nods and stands in front of the door.

Hiccup turns back to his hatchling self. Once he spots Astrid he runs for toothless.

"Daddy help she's going to hurt me!" Hiccup cried shacking.

"She's not going to hurt you Hiccup she a friend." Toothless purred nagging hiccup forward.

"No! Daddy please I'm scared." Hiccup cried.

"It's okay Hiccup I'm not going to hurt you I'm friendly hey I know how about this?" Astrid said.

She walks over and takes out a small ball.

Astrid roles it to hiccup.

Hiccup looks at it and growls.

Toothless and Astrid both laugh.

"W-What's so funny?" Hiccup asked confused.

"You don't growl at it you play with it." Toothless said.

"Oh I get it so I do this?" Hiccup asked as he uses his paw to role it back to Astrid who roles it back.

Hiccup squeaks with joy as they role the ball around then Astrid throws the ball.

"Oh why'd she throw it?" Hiccup asked.

"You have to retrieve it and bring it back to her so she can throw it again." Toothless explains.

Hiccup nods and reaches the ball and lays it in front of Astrid and drops into a hunter's crouch wagging his tail happily.

Astrid smiles and repeats the cyicle a few more times before hiccup flops onto the lime-stone rocks in the arena panting.

"Ok you've worked hard enough for one day Hiccup, hatchlings can only do so much" Toothless purred as he picks hiccup up by the scruff of the neck and placed him on the saddle.

Hiccup finds a comfortable passion and falls asleep.

"Well you need to head back home stoick's been worried." Astrid said.

Toothless nods in thanks and runs off.

*At the house*

Toothless walks into the house.

Stoick looks up.

"Oh thank the Gods you two are ok what happened?" Stoick asked.

Toothless gestures to first hiccup's sleeping form then points to Stoick then the weapons in the corner.

"Alvin and the Outcasts I know that your dissapernss where't a complete fluke!" Stoick said.

Toothless rolls his eyes.

"Okay you can go rest I think Hiccup's had enough stress for one day I'll call a town meeting for tomorrow at noon you and hiccup both must attened." Stoick said.

"You have no idea." Toothless purred and nodded.

*upstairs*

Toothless picks up Hiccup carefully and lays him down on the warm fire bed and ceuls up beside him draping his wing over him.

"Goodnight my little Hiccup." Toothless purred.

Hiccup snuggles close to toothless and both are soon fast asleep.


End file.
